Cendol vs Aspal
by DSBjahat
Summary: Ivan si tukang cendol melakukan kesalahan terhadap Hong Kong. Hong ingin balas dendam, dia ingin menyemei Ivan. Request fic from Kirarin Ayasaki. Mengandung kekerasan, OOC parah. Don't like don't read. Rate M karena ada adegan xxx favorit Pak Arifinto  ?


Halo saya DSBjahat, author ganteng yang tak baik, kali ini membuat perdana rate M! #meskipun ancur banget tuh adegan. Ini fic khusus pesanan mbak Kirarin Ayasaki, yang baik hati, yang pernah ngelap mimisannya Pak Lur. Baik banget pokoknya, ntar saya kasih balon deh. Pokoknya baca fic ini dulu! Check it out!

**Title:** Cendol vs Aspal (judul yang aneh ==)

**Disclaimer:** karakter-karakter Hetalia punya abang Hidekaz Himaruya tercinta~~ (di Jepang sana, Himaruya-sensei mungkin merinding disko), Ki Joko bukan punya saya, dan nama-nama yang tercantum semuanya milik yang berwenang (males nyebutin satu-satu)

**Genre:** cerita gaje, abal, asal, Humor/Crime (maap kalo garing atau salah genre, habisnya pemerkosaan itu jahat kan?)

**Rate:** M (tapi fail banget sumpah)

**Characters:** Hong Kong, Ivan Braginsky (Russia), Wang Yao (China)

**Guest character:** Ki Joko Pandai Berhitung

**Warning:** fail at everything, OOC parah, mengandung unsur kekerasan dan pemerkosaan terhadap anak di atas umur. Yang nggak suka silakan pergi ke rumah Pak Camat aja, nggak usah baca.

Buat mbak Kirarin, maaf kalo hasilnya ancur gini :'(

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi yang cerah nan indah dengan langit yang berwarna ungu kehijauan kekuning-kuningan bertotol-totol pink. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dimana tukang siomay mulai mencari ikan di kolam aspal, tukang mi ayam jualan bom molotov, dan tukang becak sedang melakukan ritual sesat bersama tukang sol sepatu.<p>

Ivan Braginsky sang tukang es cendol dari Rusia sedang jalan-jalan sambil bawa pipa ledeng karatan yang rencananya mau dibenerin di bengkel terjauh di Hong Kong sono. Dengan menaiki angkot 32 jurusan TM Pagelaran - Cibinong, akhirnya Ivan nyampe di Hong Kong.

"#$%^&*(E#$%^&*(*&#$$#$^&^! (*ceritanya bahasa Kanton)" kata seseorang di sana.

"Ada apa, da? Kenapa semuanya berbahasa aneh seperti tukang siomay keselek aspal?"

"Tangkap dia! Dia bawa pipa ledeng berarti dia penganut Osama bin Ledeng!" kata seorang polisi Hongkong yang otaknya rada-rada sedeng. Yang lain langsung ngejar Ivan. Ivan yang kebingungan lari nggak nentu arah. Dia masuk ke gang kecil dimana para polisi sableng itu nggak bakalan liat.

Brakk!

"Aakh! Maaf, da!"

Ivan melihat seorang remaja berumur sekitar 14 tahun yang bertubrukan dengannya. Masih kecil, imut, polos, kiyut, ganteng, dan pastinya tidak pernah mencuri ayam tetangga. Dia personifikasi negara Hong Kong, tapi entah namanya siapa. Yang jelas bukan Bang Toyib. Kalo gitu namanya Wang Tho Yib? Nggak mungkin juga, ding.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok" kata Hong Kong berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya. Ivan tidak menyangka anak tadi lumayan tinggi juga untuk ukuran anak Autis, eh, Asiatis maksudnya. '_Kelihatannya dia juga virgin, da. Eeeh? Aku ini mikir apaan?_'

"Kau Hong Kong kan, da?"

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Hong Kong sambil memungut peralatan mancingnya yang tadi jatuh. Rupanya nih anak mau mancing, toh.

"Kau mau antar aku ke bengkel, da? Aku mau ngebenerin pipa keramat ini, udah mulai karatan. Sekalian kasih aku suaka, da. Aku dikejar-kejar polisi sableng tadi. Oh iya, sekalian ongkosin plus traktir juga ya, da"

'_Enak amat nih orang nyuruh-nyuruh! Siapa sih lu? Tampangnya aja udah kayak tukang cendol!_' batin Hong Kong tanpa sadar kalau dugaannya tepat. "Sayangnya aku lagi buru-buru, Om. Aku mau mancing ikan tongkol di kali Ciliwung. Lain kali aja, ya?" kata Hong Kong.

Ivan murka. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani melawan perintahnya. "Kau melawanku, da?" Aura kol-kol-kol dari penjual cendol keselek botol itu menyebar di gang kecil itu.

Hong Kong membalikkan badannya. Terlihat olehnya si tukang cendol-Ivan- dengan wajah seperti maling ayam mau nyolong kambing tetangga. Wajah yandere, maksudnya. Hong Kong sedikit takut. Tapi sikapnya menantang.

Ivan menatap Hong Kong dengan sadis. Diayunkannya pipa keramat karatan itu ke arah anak nyebelin itu. Namun terlihat olehnya kancing ketiga kemeja Hong Kong yang terlepas dengan tidak sengaja. Ivan juga menyadari bahwa dua kancing di atasnya tidak ada dari tadi, entah ada di mana tau. Dada yang terlihat di balik kemeja itu sungguh seksi, terlihat berbentuk. Lumayan bidang untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Ivan masih mengeluarkan aura kol-kol-kol keramat itu sambil mengayunkan pipa. Hong Kong semakin ketakutan, ia jatuh terduduk.

Ivan malah membuka (baca: merobek) baju Hong Kong dengan semena-mena layaknya ibu tiri jahat di cerita Bawang Merah dan 40 Penyamun. Dia jilati dada Hong Kong dengan semena-mena, tak terasa cendol yang masih nyangkut di mulut Ivan ikutan jatuh di atas dada Hong Kong (yiaks). Ditariknya puting Hong Kong sekeras mungkin sampe anak malang itu menjerit kesakitan dan memuntahkan aspal dari mulutnya. Digigitnya perlahan tuh puting, sebenernya gak perlahan sih, soalnya teriakan Hong Kong makin keras. Sayangnya tak ada yang mendengar karena emang gak ada orang di sekitar situ entah kenapa. Mungkin pada pergi ke Solomon buat nyolong ayam rasa stroberi.

"Sa... sakiit..." keluh Hong Kong yang masih diperkosa dengan semena-mena. Sekarang Ivan membuka celananya Hong Kong plus celana dalamnya yang bergambar panda lagi makan aspal. "Lumayan juga ukurannya buat anak seumuran kamu," kata Ivan sambil memegang penis Hong Kong (yang selalu bikin author mupeng). Ivan membuka celananya juga dan mulai bermain-main dengan alat kelaminnya itu. Dia memasukkan alat kelaminnya yang gedenya mungkin udah segede lobak itu (author ngasal) ke dalam milik Hong Kong, tentu saja secara kasar dan semena-mena. Ivan juga menggigit (sadis amat) dan menjilatinya.

"Aaaaarrggh! Saakiit! Bakayaro!" teriak Hong Kong karena memang "permainan" Ivan sangatlah kasar dan menyakitkan. "Hnng... udah dong..." kata Hongkong yang udah gak tahan.

"Makanya kau harus nurut, da. Gini kan akibatnya," kata Ivan sambil menyudahi ritual sesat itu, yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut pemerkosaan terhadap anak di bawah umur.

"A-aku turutin permintaanmu deh," kata Hong Kong dengan terpaksa, yah, daripada diperkosa kan? "Bagus, da, ayo temani aku ke bengkel sekarang, sama carikan aku suaka,"

'_Siapa yang sudi?_' batin Hong Kong. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk. Dipakainya lagi bajunya (yang udah robek-robek). "Nih, kantongin nih kartu, fungsinya sama kayak surat suaka kok," kata Hong Kong sambil ngasih kartu ke Ivan. Dia ambil lagi peralatan pancingnya. 'Kayaknya hari ini gue gak bisa mancing tongkol deh,' batin Hong Kong.

Hong Kong akhirnya nganterin Ivan ke bengkel di antara toilet umum sama WC umum. "Udah nyampe nih. Dadaah!" kata Hong Kong yang pengen cepet-cepet kabur dari beruang cendol satu itu.

"Tunggu, da!"

"Apaan?" tanya Hong Kong sedikit kesal.

"Goceng dulu, da," kata Ivan sambil ngancem kayak preman, tapi nodongin tangannya kayak pengemis.

'_Sigh!_' Hong Kong dengan terpaksa menyerahkan uangnya, lalu pulang dengan membawa peralatan mancingnya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Hong Kong pulang dengan dongkol, bukan dengan ikan tongkol. Dibukanya pintu rumah dengan kasar, membuat Yao kaget dan keselek batu kali. "Kamu kenapa, aru? Gak berhasil mancing? Makanya, mancing itu di empang, aru, jangan di comberan. Bla bla bla..."<p>

"Diem! Bukan itu! Nii sotoy amat sih!"

"Oh, kalo gitu kenapa, aru?"

Hong Kong mendesah. "Tau tuh, ada orang bule gede sarap yang bawa pipa ledeng..."

"Ivan, aru? Orang Rusia itu? Yang kalo ngomong pake 'da' kayak anak sok imut gitu? Yang suka mesem-mesem narsis sok manis padahal sebenernya yandere itu?"

Hong Kong kaget. "Kok Nii bisa tau?"

"Dia dulunya tukang es cendol langgananku waktu aku pergi ke Rusia buat studi banding tentang sol sepatu. Aku bahkan pernah pacaran sama dia, aru,"

'_Jadi dia dulu mantannya Yao-nii? What the helm!_' pikir Hong Kong.

"Emang dia kenapa, aru?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok" kata Hong Kong bohong, soalnya kalo dia cerita takut kalo kakaknya marahin dia, terus nanti dia nggak dibolehin makan aspal selama 3 minggu. Tapi mengingat perbuatan orang itu, yang mengakibatkan dia udah nggak perjaka lagi, ditambah dipalakin pula...

'_Aaarggh sialan! Gue dendam ama tuh orang! Sialan, coba aja kalo bisa, gue yang merkosa dia!_' pikir Hong Kong. '_Ah! Ide bagus! Gue bales ntu orang, gue yang bakal nyemein dia! Tunggu... tapi gimana caranya? Orang segede gitu.._.' Hong Kong merenung.

'_Mungkin di TV ada ide buat bisa nyemein tuh babon_' pikirnya. Lantas dia menyalakan TV sambil ngemil aspal, makanan favoritnya. (SFX: Piiip - TV dinyalain-)

"_Hiks hiks... Oh, Mario, jangan tinggalkan diriku..._"

"_Apa boleh buat Julia, aku terpaksa harus pergi ke Solomon, mencari berlian untuk menghidupi ayam-ayam tetangga kita yang sudah hampir mati kelaparan,_"

"_Tapi aku... aku... aku akan merindukanmu dan semua jemuranmu, Mario,_"

"_Sudahlah, Julia, lupakanlah jemuranku dan ingatlah masih ada jemuran tetangga..._"

"_Mario!_"

"_Julia!_"

Hong Kong sweatdrop melihat tayangan aneh itu. Dia segera mengganti channel. "Apaan tuh sinetron? Gaje!". Sayangnya nyaris tak ada satu channel pun yang memberi ide untuk menyemei Ivan. Hong Kong pun akhirnya membuka majalah untuk mencari ide. Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk di salah satu halaman iklan di majalah tersebut.

_Ki Joko Pandai Berhitung: Sang Konsultan Legendaris Unggulan Pak Camat_

_Anda punya masalah? Anda perlu konsultasi? Anda butuh solusi? Pekerjaan, percintaan, apapun apapun bisa dilakukan!_

_Tertarik? Datanglah ke Jl. Galau No. 69 di Kelurahan Takada! Dijamin akan membantu Anda!_

"Ini dia!" seru Hong Kong tiba-tiba.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong tiba di rumah kecil berwarna pink totol-totol ijo. Di depannya dikasih banner "<strong>Ki Joko Pandai Berhitung: Sang Konsultan Legendaris. Jual mi rebus, mi goreng, dan kopi panas. Bisa print warnahitam-putih, scan, download, burning, dll. Terima pesanan jahitan. Hubungi: 08909765447667**"

Saking campur aduknya tuh banner, Hong Kong jadi agak bingung rumah itu tempat konsul, warkop, warnet, atau tukang jahit? Ah sudahlah.

"Permisi..." kata Hong Kong sambil buka pintu. Terkesan aura magis nan mistis dari dalam rumah itu. "Ki Joko ada?"

Kakek-kakek berwibawa yang lagi bakar kemenyan aroma mayones itu menoleh. "Ada apa? Mau konsultasi?" tanyanya.

"Eh iya Ki Joko... Sebenarnya saya..."

"Saya bukan Ki Joko, saya hanya penjaga rumah," kata kakek-kakek kemenyan itu. "Ki Joko ada di dalam, sebentar saya panggil dulu,"

"Kau memanggil daku? Daku yang imut kiyut innocent lucu nan menggemaskan ini?" kata kakek-kakek yang janggutnya panjang, direbonding dan dikepang. Selain itu rambut dan jenggotnya yang ubanan itu di-highlight pink. Dia juga pake baju pink bling-bling dan mukanya dimake-up ala Blair Fowler walaupun lebih mirip Amingwati.

Hong Kong jiper liatnya. "Ngg... Anu, Ki. Saya punya masalah. Sebenarnya saya ingin menyemei seseorang tapi nggak tau caranya,"

"Latihan aja. Tiap hari rate M-an ama saya juga lama-lama biasa, kok, ihihihi" kata Ki Joko Pandai bikin Hongkong makin jiper.

"Tapi ini susah, Ki! Orangnya gede, nyeremin, bawa-bawa pipa ledeng, sama aura kol-kol-kol!"

"Aura jengkol? Apa pula itu? Ah, ada-ada saja kau ini. Hmmm... Ya udah, ada fotonya yang lagi pose ngupil nggak?" tanya Ki Joko.

Hong Kong mengeluarkan album foto Ivan yang dicuri diam-diam dari kamar Yao. Dia pun sibuk mencari foto Ivan dalam keadaan ngupil. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya ketemu juga, foto Ivan yang lagi ngupil sambil makan nasi uduk (yiakks).

Si Aki akhirnya memasukkan foto itu dalam kuali kecil berwarna pink, kemudian membakar kemenyan aroma duren. "Glagak-tagak-tagak glagak-tagak-tagak" ucapnya membaca mantra, lalu menyembur foto itu pake kuah sayur asem. "Pergilah kau setan! Jangan ganggu!" katanya ujug-ujug, ngikutin lagu dangdut yang judulnya 'Mbah Dukun'.

Udah gitu si Aki membakar foto itu, terus mencampur abunya di kuali berisi air mendidih. Dia tambahkan garam sambil menjampi-jampi. Dia juga menambahkan wortel, kentang, buncis, dan bakso. Tak lupa dia membubuhkan R*yco Pelezat Sebaguna rasa sapi. Kagak jelas si Aki mau bikin ramuan atau mau bikin sop.

Setelah matang (?), Si Aki pun mengambil sedikit kuah ramuan itu dan ditaruhnya dalam botol kecil. Dia meniup ujung botol itu sambil berjampi-jampi ria. "Udah nih, sekarang kamu minum ramuan itu separoh botol, nanti separohnya lagi kasih ke dia. Lalu dia akan menjadi ukemu," kata Ki Joko.

Hong Kong menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya setengah botol. "Waktunya balas dendam!"

* * *

><p>Ivan masih ada di Hong Kong, di bengkel Mang Tho Yib lagi benerin pipa ledengnya sekaligus tiang jemuran tetangga. Hongkong tahu pasti Ivan ada di bengkel itu. Setelah melihat urusan Ivan selesai, Hongkong mempersiapkan botol ramuan keramat itu.<p>

Ivan berjalan keluar melalui gang kecil, dengan Hong Kong yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tanpa minta ampun atau minta permen, Hongkong segera membekap mulut Ivan dari belakang. Dia tarik tubuh Ivan ke belakang sehingga posisi Ivan agak miring. Hongkong membuka beberapa jari yang membekap mulut Ivan lalu meminumkan paksa ramuan santet itu.

"Ehek ehek... apa-apaan kamu, da?" tanya Ivan. Namun aura kol-kol-kol-nya tidak keluar. 'Bagus! Ramuannya bekerja!'

Ivan wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya yang tadi yandere berubah menjadi ekspresi... uke? Uke relaksa (rela diperkosa) pula!

Hong Kong semakin panas. Dia memojokkan tubuh Ivan yang sekarang terjerat efek ramuan gila itu. "Giliranku sekarang," bisik Hong Kong di depan wajah Ivan. "_I'll eat you up!_" katanya sok Inggris, pake judul lagunya BoA segala. Ivan mengernyit, bukan karena kata-kata Hong Kong, tapi karena bau mulut Hong Kong yang abis makan aspal itu.

"_I wanna take you, my food,_" kata Hong Kong sambil melepas syal Ivan. Dia lepaskan jaket Ivan, lalu sweater Ivan, kemeja Ivan, kaos dalam Ivan (ngapain juga ya diabsen satu-satu?). Dia turunkan resliting celana Ivan. Hongkong mengintip sedikit penis Ivan, yang membuat Hongkong kehilangan keperjakaannya sebelum menikahi author (#lupakan). Hong Kong gemas, ingin dia menarik benda itu, memotongnya, membakarnya dan membuangnya ke Timbuktu. Tapi Hongkong tetaplah laki-laki, dia sadar betapa pentingnya alat itu bagi kaum Adam.

"Hong-" kata-katanya terputus ketika Hong Kong melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ivan dan menjilat sisa-sisa cendol rasa apel di mulutnya. Dia menggigit bibir Ivan dengan tidak lembut hingga bibir Ivan kebiru-biruan totol-totol ijo. Jangan heran, karena itu kayaknya efek samping dari ramuan gaje itu. Hong mencium Ivan lagi, membasahi bibir Ivan dengan liurnya yang berasa aspal itu. Ivan wajahnya semakin memerah, dia terengah-engah ketika mencoba mengatur oksigen yang sudah banyak dicuri Hong Kong.

Belum juga napasnya normal, Hong Kong dengan cepatnya memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Ivan yang masih menganga itu. Hong Kong agak menekan kepala Ivan sambil melakikannya. "Salahmu sendiri sudah memperkosa anak polos ini," kata Hong Kong dengan dendam. Tapi melihat ekspresi Ivan yang kelihatannya malah keenakan, Hong Kong jadi sebal. Dia menarik lagi alat kelaminnya dan kini dia menggigit alat kelamin Ivan dengan semena-semena dan sekejam-kejamnya selagi bisa. Ivan teriak, tapi Hong sudah membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. "Ini baru _prelude_," bisik Hong Kong dengan ekspresi sadis.

Ivan mendesah. Rasanya dia jadi ingin kabur ke Solomon alau Kolumbia sekalian sekarang. Tapi Hong Kong sudah menjilati seluruh tubuhnya sekarang. "Dingin," bisik Hong Kong. "Suhu tubuhmu tak seperti manusia normal, jangan-jangan kau mandi pake es cendol juga?" tanyanya pada tukang es cendol Rusia itu. Hong Kong mulai menjilati ujung penis Ivan, merasakan cairan yang menetes dari sana. Rasanya Hong Kong - yang awalnya selalu merasa takut melakukan ini - sekarang sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Entah karena dendam atau apa, tapi dia menikmati ritual sesat ini padahal ini baru yang pertama kalinya. Selama ini dia hanya melakukannya dengan guling atau bantal, mempraktekkan komik rate M yang dibacanya (Hong, kamu baca apaan sih?).

"Aaah-" Ivan berteriak tertahan ketika Hong Kong memasukkan penisnya ke dalam miliknya. Tidak, tidak dengan lembut, tapi dengan kasar pastinya. Bahkan tadi dia membuka paksa lubang alat kelamin pria Rusia itu. Ivan tidak kelihatan menikmati, dia kelihatan tersiksa. Hong Kong melakukan semuanya dengan kasar (padahal Ivan juga sering main kasar gitu). Hong Kong memuntir puting Ivan yang besar dan menariknya. Ivan berteriak kesakitan. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan dia semakin tak bisa mengatur napasnya. Hong Kong mengulang-ulang bagian prelude dan semua gerakan sesudahnya.

"Aah- aku minta maaf, da" gumam Ivan setelah Hong Kong selesai. "Balikin goceng gue!" kata Hong Kong pake gaya preman pasar yang pernah malakin author (kisah nyata! beneran!).

Ivan menyerahkan selembar lima ribuan (mata uang apapun lah - terserah reader aja). Hong Kong menerimanya sambil tersenyum puas. Dendamnya kini sudah terbalaskan. Kini Hong Kong bisa memancing tongkol di empang Mang Zi Zhix dengan tenang. Dan Ivan dengan muka lesu pulang ke negaranya untuk jualan cendol lagi, dan kini pipa ledengnya makin rusak parah.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

"Kamu sekarang keliatan seneng, aru. Berhasil mancingnya?" tanya Yao.

"Nggak sih," kata Hong Kong yang memang tak berhasil memancing ikan satupun. "Tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan 'ikan' besar,"

Wang Yao tak mengerti. "Oh iya, nanti hari Selasa bakal ada peluncuran game favoritmu, '_Final Fanservice XIII_' sama '_Prince of Persija 3_' tuh. Ntar kutraktir deh,"

"Yang bener?" Mata Hong Kong berbinar. Hong Kong memeluk kakaknya itu. Lengkaplah kebahagiaannya hari ini. "Udah ya, Nii mau rapat dulu," kata Yao sambil mengelus rambut Hong Kong.

Sepeninggal Yao, seperti biasa Hong Kong melakukan ritual sesatnya - mencuri makanan di kulkas. Sambil melahap semuanya dengan rakus, Hong Kong menyalakan TV.

"_Mario, mengapa sekarang kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih kambing itu?_"

"_Maafkan aku Julia, namun kini hatiku tertambat pada kambing Pak Camat ini,_"

"_Jadi... apa arti dari hubungan kita selama ini? Bukankah kita telah bersumpah di depan tukang vermak lepis?_"

"_Julia, yang benar itu 'permak Levi's'. Lagipula itu yang benar permak jeans, kan tidak semua jeans bermerk Levi's_"

"_Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kandang ayammu! Mario, kau-_"

Hong Kong mengganti channel.

"_Mario, aku tak pernah mengerti cintamu yang berubah-ubah seperti handphone Ki Joko. Dahulu kau mencintaiku, lalu kambing itu, lalu Pak Camat, dan-_"

Hong Kong mengganti channel lagi.

"_Julia, maafkan aku! Aku memang sudah bersalah mencuri sapi ayahmu, tapi bukan itu! Aku mencintaimu seperti Pak Lurah mencintai Bu Lurah atau tukang siomay mencintai deterjen-_"

Hong Kong mengganti channel lagi.

"_Mario-_"

-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p>DSBjahat: Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje ini. Gimana? Aneh? Gaje? Kesalahan bukan terdapat pada author, tapi pada orang kacau yang bikin cerita ini (sama aja ==). Buat Kirarin Ayasaki, sekali lagi mohon maaf jadinya ancur bin gaje gini. Toh yang penting HongRuss kan? (#seenaknya). Ya udah, pokoknya silahkan review! Buat flamers maaf ya, saya malem ini nggak ada rencana barbekyu-an. Jadi nggak usah bakar-bakaran segala, ok? Saya kabur dulu, keburu para karakter protes!<p>

Hong Kong: Wooiii Joko*)! Seenaknya aja kau bikin karakter gue jadi bejat begono! Lagian kenapa gue jadi nggak perjaka lagi? Gue masih muda, mas author! Pokoknya tanggung jawab! (author: dengan senang hati~)

Ivan: Iya, da, kenapa karakterku malah jadi tukang cendol plus uke relaksa begitu? Mana lagi si authornya udah kabur, da. Padahal belum kuberi sedikit (?) pukulan, da. Ya udahlah, yang penting review-nya. Ayo semua readers, terutama Kirarin-chan, review, da~~ *nyiapin pipa ledeng plus cendol*

* * *

><p>Keterangan<p>

*) Joko tak bukan dan tak lain adalah panggilan bukan kesayangan sang author ganteng ini dari Pak Lurah yang suka makanin kancing (kisah nyata asli)

**) Promo ini hanya berlaku tanggal 30-31 Februari 2012

***) Syarat dan ketentuan berlaku


End file.
